Young and Beatiful
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Ambas sabían que estaban mal, que no podían hace esto; pero era inevitable, tenían esa atracción fatal que no podían ignorar. Fem-slash


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Si ven letras _**así**_ es de la canción Young and Beatiful de Lana de Rey.

Este capítulo va dedicado a franc14-o Fran, como yo le digo-; porque me aguantaste toda la noche, porque me enviciaste en el crack-sí, te digo culpando- y por tu amor a los romances no felices o no típicos-al final no sé si esto entra en la categoría o cuál es definitivamente tu estilo, total para lo que vas de romance-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Young and Beautiful

Lentamente sus caras se acercan, tú ves sus ojos un segundo antes de ver sus labios y poco después estos se unen con los tuyos. En un principio es un beso casto, casi dulce; pero esta no es la primera vez que lo hacen y sabes que nunca dura así, la pasiones que sienten la una por la otra hace imposible eso; giras un poco la cabeza profundizando el beso y no tardas en notar como ella hace lo mismo, sus lenguas se tocan y poco después comienzan su danza mortal. Ella te agarra por la nuca y tú por la cadera, atrayéndola más.

Mierda, la hija de Afrodita sí que sabe cómo besar; quizás esa era una de las cosas que te traía loca. O puede que sean esos ojos de caleidoscopio, siempre tratas de precisar cuál podría ser su verdadero color aun sabiendo que es imposible estar seguro, solo porque te hace gracoa ver su sonrisa divertida cuando lo haces; quizás era su piel levemente oscura, de un tono chocolate con leche característico a su herencia nativa; o su cabello obscuro, rebelde y desigual que le daban una belleza inusual y única que adorabas, te encantaba que ella no fuera una chica que se maquillara o se preocupara siempre de su apariencia, porque ella era naturalmente bella.

Quizás fuera su risa cantarina y singular, tan excepta de superioridad como muchos otros hijos de la diosa del amor. O como te veía con esa sonrisa, sabiendo que te examinaba de una forma cariñosa y querida, como quién mira a su enamorado. Puede que fuera la forma en la que actuaba, tan a su manera, que no podías describirlo. O puede que fuera…

Dioses, sencillamente nunca has podido estar segura, solo sabías que te habías vuelto adicta a esa chica, desde el primer instante en que sus labios se tocaron…

_**Calientes noches de verano a mediados de Julio**__**  
**__**Cuando tú y yo fuimos salvajes por siempre**_

_No lo planeaste y estabas segura que tampoco fue idea de ella. Posiblemente todo fue producto del alcohol de contrabando de los Stoll que sirvieron por la fiesta de celebración, o hasta de la misma Afrodita-sabes que la ha tenido agarrada con Artemisa desde siempre-pero no, ella no sería capaz de involucrar a su hija en uno de sus planes, ¿Verdad?_

_No podías estar segura, ahora mismo no crees poder asegurar algo; solo sabes que un segundo hablaban tranquilamente a orillas del lago, donde las leguas de fuego de una fogata de seis metros les salpica con su luz, y al momento siguiente se estaban besando. _

_Sabes que está mal, es la novia de tu hermano ¡Por Zeus! ¿Por qué Piper tiene que besar __tan__ bien? Aunque tratas de reclamar la poca cordura que te queda en tu mente no puedes; rápidamente ese inocente beso va tornándose ardiente, ella va cerniéndose encima de ti lentamente hasta que acabas acostada en la arena, sientes como enreda sus dedos en tu cabello y muerdes ligeramente su labio inferior. Sin importar como la luz las alcanza a ambas el ruido de la fiesta está demasiado lejos, nadie las encontrara. _

_Finalmente, parece que una de las dos recuerda quienes son y su posición; por lo cual la nativa americana se separa. Sus ojos ahora se ven negros, como si la preocupación en ella hiciera que se tornaran de ese color y bien podría ser así—Oh dioses…esto no acaba de pasar. _

— _Esto no paso—completas, un poco decepcionada; pero sofocas ese sentimiento diciéndote que es lo mejor, ustedes nunca debieron hacer esto y lo sabes, y era mejor acabar con lo que sentías que bullía dentro de ti cuanto antes._

_**Oh esa gracia, oh ese cuerpo**__**  
**__**Oh esa cara que me hace desear fiesta**_

De ese día han pasado unos siete años, y por supuesto no han podido cumplir su palabra. Unos meses después no pudieron evitar verse y seguir con ese beso, y más meses siguieron a eso y estos se tornaron años…ahora aun con tu apariencia de quince años y ella con veintidós; te encuentras entre ella y la pared, reviviendo ese momento como si fuera la primera vez y con el fuego dentro de ti calentándote e incentivándote a más.

— ¿Artemisa te ha dicho algo? —te pregunta cuándo se han separado debido a la falta de aire; mientras recupera la respiración se pone un mechón detrás de la oreja, y tú no entiendes como en algo tan cotidiano ella sigue viéndose tan malditamente hermosa. Niegas con la cabeza.

— No, le dije que atraparía a una bestia que se nos escapó y que oí reportes que estaba por el área—aun no estas segura como después de tantos años, la diosa ha permitido esto; quizás era porque nunca has faltado al juramento-este especificaba que dabas la espalda a los hombres y debías ser virgen, no decía nada sobre andar jugueteando con una chica-. No quieres hacerlo, pero no puedes evitar preguntar— ¿Y Jason?

Puedes ver en sus ojos el dolor al oír su nombre, ambas se sienten mal por la traición. Aun con todos los años ellos dos seguían juntos, parecía un hecho tan inquebrantable como el lazo que ustedes dos compartían; esa unión tan oscura y prohibida que solo parecía hacer más intensa su relación—Ocupado en clases, el ser abogado es algo realmente exigente.

Es lo último que dicen antes de unir sus labios nuevamente, y tú ingresas suavemente las manos debajo de su blusa. Cuando eso acaba, cuando sientes que tu sed de ella ha sido saciada por ahora ambas dicen la misma absurda promesa "_Nunca más_" y aun así saben que no la cumplirán.

_**Y todas las maneras en las que conocí**__**  
**__**Tu linda cara y tu alma eléctrica**_

Ambas admiran el paisaje a través de la ventana, para ser una casa en un suburbio tranquilo la mirada que daba hacia los campos de california era increíble, no había duda de que Tristan Mclean se pensó muy bien ese hogar que les dio a su hija y a su yerno como regalo de bodas.

Porque sí, como era de suponer, su relación siguió el curso normal de cualquier otra pareja. A los veinticuatro años él se lo propuso y ella gustosa acepto, los años habían pasado y ella ahora lucia excelente para sus treinta cinco. Pero como había pasado los primeros años que comenzaron con esa frenesí desenfrenado, ustedes seguían viéndose a escondidas de tu hermano; y sin importar lo mal que te sientas cada vez que lo ves feliz sonriéndole a su esposa o cuando te habla de ella, tú sabes que aun así no puedes evitarlo, jamás han podido.

— Nunca pensé que siguiéramos así tanto tiempo—dice ella de repente, haciendo que apartes tu mirada del sol de la media tarde que lograba hacer brillar a los pastizales. Luce taciturna, pensativa; casi te llegas a preguntar desde cuando tiene una visión tan seria, puede que fuera el hecho que ella ya era una adulta y por fin se diera cuenta de lo enredado que se había vuelto todo. Aunque luces como adolescente, también lo has notado. Una risa sarcástica y sin alegría sale de tus labios.

— Para empezar Piper, jamás pensaste que haríamos algo así, se supone que prometemos no hacerlo, ¿Recuerdas? —no puedes evitar sonar amarga; odias el cómo se veía en ese momento, no por su apariencia-de eso, aun con los años, no tenías queja-sino tan seria, como si hubieran destilado de ella toda la alegría y energía que tenía y que en su momento te hicieron enloquecer. Aun así, tú sabes que no te apartarías de su lado.

— Tienes razón, no lo planee—imitando el sentimiento en tu voz, lucía dolida; de repente parecía que habías arruinado por completo su vida, cuando curiosamente aún no han sido atrapadas por nadie.

— Lo dices como sino hubieras disfrutado—ahora se nota el tinte de dolor en tu voz; la quieres, lo has hecho desde siempre; entiendes porque no ha dejado a tu hermano, pero no puedes evitar sentirte como plato de segunda mesa con esas palabras. Siempre has estado para ella, ambas han pasado momentos mucho más profundo que sus calientes encuentros; e igualmente te escondía por ser la amante que eras. Es su turno de reír con amargura.

— Lo hago, ese es el problema; esto está mal—decía con una sonrisa rota; quizás luego de tantos años la culpa por fin había alcanzado el punto en que rebasaba sus sentimientos. Apartas la mirada agarrando con fuerza el apoyabrazos de madera del asiento; ella nota este gesto, te conoce, y probablemente sepa que tratas de guardar tu dolor lo mejor posible— No hagas eso; sabes que te quiero.

— ¿Más que a Jason? —preguntas encarándola. Se nota claramente dolida por tus palabras e inmediatamente te sientes mal por hacerlo, sin embargo no podías controlarte, es algo que desesperadamente has querido saber.

— Por favor Thalía—dice levantándose para retirarse dentro de la casa; era lo que hacía cada vez que lo preguntabas: irse lastimada alejándose de ti. No te toma más que unos segundos el saltar la valla e irte a correr, internándote en ese eterno pastizal que antes contemplabas, queriéndote fundir con el panorama y no sufrir nunca más.

_**Vi al mundo iluminado, ahora es mi escenario**__**  
**__**Canalizando ángeles, ahora es la nueva era**_

Estas sentada en la cocina del acogedor apartamento, con la venida de las décadas, la salida de los hijos y la muerte de Jason; la casa se había vuelto demasiado grande para la morena.

Mientras se sirve su café y con el tuyo aun si tocar entre tus manos, la observas y la examinas. Los años ya hacían mella en ella aunque no podías decir que eran estragos; su cabello castaño se había vuelto opaco y unas canas veteadas aparecían en la cola de caballo que tenía, su piel se había vuelto más delgada y rugosa, con la aparición de pequeñas manchas en él, su rostro ahora con sesenta años había perdido la jovialidad que la hizo tan popular en la juventud. Aun así, como siempre, a su manera, seguía siendo hermosa.

Hace años que sus encuentros fogosos terminaron, ya no recuerdas cuantos años han pasado desde su último beso; pero igualmente siguen encontrándose, aun sientes esas inherentes ganas de estar con ella aunque sea para charlar, es algo que no ha podido irse con el paso de los años.

— Y… ¿Cómo lo llevas? —te atreves a preguntar, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionaría. Adoras a la chica, pero sabes que ella desde que la conoces prácticamente tenía en un pedestal a tu hermano; y si bien ha pasado un mes y parecía bien, el hecho de que sus hijos habían estado cerca todo el tiempo y que la mudanza la mantuvo ocupada pudo ser un gran factor, que ahora ya no estaba presente. Toma un poco de su taza antes de responder.

— Estoy bien ¿Y tú? —te pregunta con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, que aun luego de tantos años es una de las cosas que ha logrado mantener. Si bien admitías que a veces deseabas que pudieras retomar la relación que tenías con ella antes, también te gustaba el hecho de que ahora que solo hablaban, se veía más tranquila y feliz.

— Lo echo de menos, sé que pudimos recuperar muchos años juntos pero, es doloroso sentir que ha muerto otra vez—dices con la mirada yéndose a tu taza, mirando tu reflejo. Como siempre, te sigues viendo igual que la noche que te juramentaste a Artemisa; te sientes mal por la ida del hijo de Júpiter acompañado por el sentimiento de culpa, ¡Tuviste una aventura con su esposa! ¡Y era tu hermano! Siempre te sentiste mal por ello, y con su muerte solo te sentiste peor. Notas una mano sobre tu hombro, al voltear ella sonreía amable.

— Esta en los Elíseos, Nico me lo ha asegurado—te informo a tiempo que tomaba asiento; tratas de recordar la última vez que habías hablado con él pero a decir verdad nunca han sido demasiado unidos. Solo recuerdas que estuvo en el funeral y no platicaron esa vez.

— Debería hablar con él—dices en un tono pensativo; aunque nunca se mostró demasiado sentimental todos sabían que debajo de eso había un chico preocupado por sus amigos, y querías asegurarte ya que bien él pudo mentir por el bien de su amiga. Piper no hace caso a esto y sigue bebiendo con una sonrisa.

_**¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea joven y hermosa?**__**  
**__**¿Me seguirás amando cuando**__**  
**__**No tenga nada más que mi alma dolida?**_

Sujetas su mano, tragando en seco sin poder creer que por fin ha llegado el momento. ¿Cuántos años era los que tenía ahora, setenta, setenta y cinco? No podías creer lo delicada que se veía, tan frágil; cuando tú con tu juramente te has quedado estancada en el tiempo, sintiéndote casi culpable por la juventud envidiable que exhibes mientras ella está en su lecho de muerte; sabiendo que ella no pensaría jamás algo así.

— No me mires así Thalía, ambas sabíamos que este momento llegaría—te dice con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo ella podía sonreír en un momento como ese, cuando a duras penas tú podías evitar llorar? No te sorprende cuando averigua lo que piensas, luego de tantos años estaban en una sincronía que fácilmente sostenían una conversación sin palabras.

— Es que no es justo Piper, primero Jason, luego Percy, Annabeth; tu no tendrías que irte, _tú no_—exclamas desesperada, tus barreras finalmente se rompen y las lágrimas surcan tu cara. Sabes que es absurda esa afirmación, ella era una mortal, debía morir en algún momento; pero la vida había pasado tan rápido para ti, como un soplo de viento, ¿Cómo tan pronto terminaron así?

Sin importar lo débil que se encuentra, ella agarra tu mejilla y seca un poco tus lágrimas; eran las únicas en la habitación, sus hijos y amigos se habían ido cuando pidió hablar contigo a solas y por sorprendidos que estuvieran todos nadie lo iba a negar; ¿Quién le negaría la petición a alguien que se esta muriendo? — Lo dices como si no nos fuéramos a ver, creo poder alcanzar los elíseos y sé que tú también lo harás.

Te quedas sorprendida y estática por unos segundos, antes de volver a la realidad— ¡Pero mi hermano te está esperando! Estoy segura que querrá renacer, si es que no lo ha hecho ya ¿Qué le dirás?

Parece casi reír ante eso, sin embargo sabe que le quedan pocas fuerzas para ello, niega un poco con la cabeza— Me ha esperado todos estos años así como yo a él, creo que esperara un poco más; además no sería justo sino lo hiciera, siempre los ame a ambos por igual.

Al oír eso, te quedas en shock; ella nunca había afirmado antes a quién de los dos quería más, siempre asumiste que era porque lo amaba más a él de lo que te amaba ti, nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de que fueran equivalentes. Enarca una última sonrisa, antes de que sus últimas palabras salgan con su último aliento—te amo…

Están bajo que casi no lo oyes, y agradeces el poder hacerlo; esas fueron las palabras que siempre quisiste oír de sus labios, las que siempre ansiaste y nunca tuviste el valor de preguntarle si lo sentía. Aun sabiendo que no está, te inclinas y besas su frente— También te amo.

Minutos después, hundes tu cara en tus manos empezando a llorar y sollozar; finalmente los demás se empiezan a preocupar y cuando entran descubren la escena, uniéndose en tu llanto.

_**Sé que lo harás, sé que lo harás**__**  
**__**Sé que tú lo harás**_

En los años siguientes todos aquellos que alguna vez significaron algo para ti, los que no eran tus hermanas cazadoras; terminaron cayendo como moscas debido a los estragos de la vejez. Cuando el menor de los Di Angelo deja este mundo, decides dejar de contar los años que llevas con vida, incluso los que han pasado desde esa muerte que te marco a todas.

Tus rasgos aun jóvenes se hicieron más serios, tu alegría rebelde y juvenil se había ido para siempre; ahora entendías lo que sintió Zoe y porque siempre parecía tan formal; cuando todos los que conoces se han ido, cuando el cazar y estar con tus hermanas se ha vuelto algo tan monótono, sencillamente no puedes dejar llevarte por esos sentimientos.

Quizás era eso, tu falta de vitalidad, lo que causo tu caída. Ahora te encuentras en brazos de tu señora, con una herida fatal en tu estómago, has perdido tanta sangre y esta tan abierta que lo sabes, este es tu final. Las demás se encuentran rodeándote, algunas se abrazan, otras lloran abiertamente y hay quienes muerden sus labios tratando de ser fuertes. No puedes evitar reír con cierta ironía, habías visto tantos funerales que no puedes evitar ver reflejado cada uno de ellos en ese momento.

— Descansa en paz, mi teniente—te dice tranquilizadoramente la diosa a tiempo que cierras los ojos, con tus manos siendo sujetadas por ella. Sin importar sus palabras, tu estabas calmada; hace mucho que esperabas este momento, todo para volver a reencontrarte con aquellas personas que fueron tan importantes para ti, sobretodo ella.

Exhalas tu último aliento, sintiendo que te ibas de este mundo igual que la primera vez que lo hiciste; solo que antes estabas asustada y adolorida, mientras ahora por fin, te hayas en paz.

Sientes que son otras manos las que agarran las tuyas, una calidez se topa con tu rostro, en una luz amable que nunca podía tornándose molesta; un sollozo alegre es que lo primero oyes. Cuando abres los ojos, te encuentras con aquellos de calidoscopio que perdiste hace tanto tiempo; esos mismos ojos que fueron los únicos que siempre amaste.

Ella te da una encantadora sonrisa, están las dos solas; sin hermanos, sin diosas, sin responsabilidades, justo como siempre deseaste.

_Por fin…regresaste a mí_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Muajajajaja! *se ríe malvadamente sin estar segura porque, pero se ríe*

Yep, aquí aparezco con otro fic que no es el típico romántico empalagoso que suelo hacer-¿O si lo es? ¡Mierda, mi instinto romántico me hace malas pasadas!-nuevamente con Piper, emparejándola con otra persona, ¿Por qué de la que más he escrito con otras personas es Piper? Lol

Como sea, tenía ganas de NO escribir otra cursilería romántica así que, luego de una noche pensando en mi ex novia, oír lana de rey y mi mente malévola en acción este ha sido el resultado.

¿Qué por qué he puesto así la letra de la canción? Alá, ni idea; solo sé que quería pausar los momentos y me inspire y robe el título de la canción, así que no me pareció mal añadirlo.

Quizás el hecho de que no he dormido en toda la noche me esté afectando…pero bue, detalles.

Gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
